When you're gone
by codenumber6
Summary: Avril Lavigne, When you're gone songfic 1827 The feelings that Hibari had when he was by Tsuna's side when they entered the mafia and when Byakuran came. Expressed by the song When you're gone sung by Avril lavigne.


Hello! I'm back again! I hope you will enjoy this. I did this in class and can't stop thinking about it so I have no choice but to type it!

**Disclaimer: **Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei I only have this story plot nothing more.

"**Bold" – lyrics**

"Normal" - story

* * *

**I always needed time on my own**

Ever since I remembered I've always been alone, since I was born in the Hibari family I have always been taught that I was superior to others. I built a wall around my heart and acted heartless. I separated myself from others because they're weak, but of course that was just an excuse the reason I built a wall was because I want to see who cared enough to break them down, years after years the more I grew up the more heartless and cold-blooded I became. I started to give up and hated humans no one was innocent and pure everyone has secrets. As long as I care there have always been two types of human. Herbivores, weak people who cover in fear and acted strong and carnivores, strong people who don't have any mercy. The moment you came in my live you broke my believes you started of as a normal weak herbivore but when that baby came you grew stronger and stronger but still maintaining that herbivorous personality I started to look up to you and without me noticing it you broke down the wall I created and started warming up my frozen heart bit by bit then as time passed the admiration turned to love. Whenever I see you feelings bubble up inside me, whenever you smile at me butterflies always flutter on my stomach. I keep denying what my heart says but no matter how many times I deny it I know that I love you. So when you accepted my not-so-friendly confession. I was happy it was the first time I felt pure joy. The days after has always been the happiest of my life, even after you became the most fearful person in the world I was happy. I wished that it would be this way forever…how naïve I was. The moment the white-haired bastard came everything changed.

**I never thought**

**I'd need you there when I cry**

When the plan started…When you died even thought knowing it before hand, I still can't feel as if pins of ice has stabbed through my heart and I can't stop the tears flowing down my face. When the funeral was over I went back to the base, locked myself in and let the tears flow and cried for once I want you to be by my side, being able to feel your warmth and embrace you.

**And the days feel like years**

**When I'm alone.**

It's been days since you died and I'm waiting and waiting for your past self to arrive. It has only been a few days and yet to me it feels like decades since I was with you. I can't stand being alone without you…..I need you.

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

Whenever I wake up, I never fail to feel your warmth and presence but these days whenever I wake up I feel empty not being able to feel your warmth and presence not only that but now whenever I wake up I always see your side made and no sign you've been here. No matter how much I wish, If everything fails I would never feel you ever again.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Before you left you gave me a heart-warming smile over your shoulder as if telling me everything would be fine, even if it was for a second I felt hope flicker inside of me but it quickly disappeared when you started walking away. I started counting the steps that you take. When you entered the Millefiore headquarters with every step you take the dread creeping inside in my heart increases. I would have turned insane if it weren't for your smile and promise. Can't you see? I need you right now, I miss you…. I won't be able to live without you.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you.**

When you 'died' I couldn't stand being alone. I started devoting myself on missions and researching about the boxes, trying to erase the part of my heart that yearns for you, that misses your embrace, your touches and your presence, I miss you…..

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing to.**

When you 'died' a lot of emotion bubbled up inside of me, hatred, anger, sadness but the biggest feeling I felt is fear, because the more days passed the more your smiling face fade from my mind. Day-by-Day the more my feelings of fear grew, I am terrified that one day I'd completely forgot the face full of warmth. So please hurry up and come so that the nightmare would end and I would see you again.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear**

**To always get me through the day and make it okay**

**I miss you**

When you're gone the words of encouragement I need to hear before I go to mission are no longer words but just a fading memory and the 'thank you', 'well done' and are you hurt? Questions after I return from missions are no longer there. The words you say to comfort me are gone. Without those words I feel hollow. I need you so please wake me up from this nightmare and make it end please… I miss you.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

I've never had this feeling before it's annoying, everything I do, every mission I take, every smile I see, every word I say and every time I look up to the sky always remind me of you, all the thoughts I have always, always comes back to you.

**And the clothes you left**

**They lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

The clothes you left when you're gone are still where you left them in our room. I can't bear to put them away, because every time I do I can't help but smell the sweet smells of honey and your fragrance. It always reminds me of you, the way you brightly smile whenever I enter the room, the way you pout cutely whenever things don't go the way you want it to be, the way your eyes shone with determination whenever your famiglia's in trouble, the way your fists clench like a prayer whenever you're in a fight. I love all the things that you do.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah!**

I never believed in destinies or fates and all those stuff, but when I met you I guess it was fate that we met. We need each other, for me you were the sun in this dark place in this world full of blood and war. I need the light that can embrace me and for you I am the shadow that all light needs I'm the dark side of the famiglia, the one that does the dirty-work and killing in this world. I guess its fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it that we are together since we were made for each other in this dark-side of the world.

**All I ever wanted was for you to know;**

**Everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe**

**I need you hear with me, yeah**

If I could talk to you once more than I wanted you to know everything I'd do, all the missions I take, all the work I do, all the research I did. I did all of them with my full potential, with all my heart and soul for you, I did it so that you would be happy with all your heart so that you would always show me that heart-warming smile and never have to show your crying and pain-filled expression again. Without you here beside me I can't breathe, I feel so suffocated it hurts so please I beg you with all my heart end all this terrifying nightmare and come back to me. I need you, I want you … I miss you so much that it hurts.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

Oh and my 'Hibari kyoya's surprise party' fic is gonna be uploaded this month being 30 June the latest. Please look forward to it!

***SPOILER***

By the way have you guys read the latest chapter? I officially hate checkerface! Poor Reborn and the Arcobaleno no matter what they do they still die T_T.

Help comes from unexpected places no? I never knew Lambo could be so useful in dire situations! Have you guys guessed who the mysterious person Tuna asked for help? I guessed Talbot thought I'm not 100% sure!

***SPOILER***

Anyway please Review! constructing flames are welcome since i'm still new! ^^


End file.
